1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for transmitting/receiving resource allocation information in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, communication systems use duplexing schemes. Such duplexing schemes are broadly classified into Time Division Duplexing (TDD) schemes in which data transmission/reception is time-duplexed, and a Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) schemes in which data transmission/reception is frequency-duplexed.
In the TDD scheme, data is transmitted/received using the same frequency band. The TDD scheme is a scheme in which a time slot is previously divided into a time slot for data transmission and a time slot for data reception. Data is transmitted using a predefined frequency band in the time slot for data transmission, and data is received using the predefined frequency band in the time slot for data reception.
In the FDD scheme, data is transmitted/received using different frequency bands, rather than using the same frequency band as in the TDD scheme. That is, the FDD scheme is a scheme in which a frequency band is previously divided into a first frequency band for data transmission and a second frequency band for data reception. Data is transmitted in the first frequency band, and data is received in the second frequency band.
The TDD scheme is disadvantageous in that scheduling for data transmission/reception is more complex than that in the FDD scheme. However, the TDD scheme is advantageous in that its frequency use efficiency is higher than that of the FDD scheme. Also, the TDD scheme is disadvantageous in that its cell coverage is smaller than that of the FDD scheme, but is advantageous in that it is easy to adjust the amount of resources for data transmission/reception, as compared to the FDD scheme.
Contrarily, the FDD scheme is disadvantageous in that its frequency use efficiency is lower than that of the TDD scheme, but is advantageous in that scheduling for data transmission/reception is less complex than that in the TDD scheme. Also, the FDD scheme is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to adjust the amount of resources for data transmission/reception, as compared to the TDD scheme, but is advantageous in that its cell coverage is larger that that of the TDD scheme and uplink feedback delay is small, as compared to the TDD scheme.
As mentioned above, the TDD and FDD schemes have reciprocal advantages/disadvantages, and thus, there is an urgent need to use a scheme mixing the TDD and FDD schemes.